god I hate you so much
by FaNged-1
Summary: Warning: This story contains graphic material, such as the skinning and murder of a beloved character and domestic abuse. Reader discretion advised.This is an alternate reality inuyasha fic, where Inuasha is an insane shepard fighting life. Inuyasha wins.


Dear reader,

about a month ago, I was given a school assignment to write a short story. In my head, I knew it was destined to be a fairy tale. My original thought was Cinderella (and something along the lines of her not losing her shoe but her entire foot, the prince coming and having all the girl's in the village try it on, and yada, yada, yada.) but the assignment was to create our own story and during research I realized how stupid Cinderella is (no offence to the die hard Cinderella'ers). I relied on my imagination and heh Inuyasha happened to be on. I sat and watched Inu's homicidal behavior and complete disregard of Kagome. Inuyasha was such a tight wad about the whole being in love with Kikyo and Kagome thing that I came to the idea that even if Inu had the chance he would be a dirk wad. Therefore, I decided to make a story about it. My original didn't have the Inuyasha names in it so this is a different variation. (So if you notice the name Jeff in my story just key in Miroku's name in your head. I say Mr. Inuyasha and Mrs. Kagome sometimes and it's a bit awkward but persevere!) Please don't get turned off by all the talk about shoes in the tale, keep going! One last thing, I won an award on this story so if you don't like it you can kiss my… grandmother. (Heh she's really lonely, and I won't give her attention because she's a boring old lady… and I hate her)

Anyways, Enjoy!

A Shepard's Pride

"Dear wife are you aware of what time it is?" erupted the sinister voice of the Shepard. The woman of small frame shakes her head frantically in fear, the shivers braking through her petite body spastically. The man lifted his hand above her head, she let out a cry of terror. He beat her vigorously until the sun rose all the while as the children watched.

In the morning, she carried out her work as usual wearing a high-collared dress.

During the preparation of lunch, her youngest daughter of the tender age of six began to cry. Quickly, she collected the small girl in her capable arms.

"Darling, what seems to be the matter?" whispered the broken mother.

With arms spread Faye exclaimed, "I can't find my shoes anywhere mommy, I looked everywhere!"

"It's alright babe, we will go get you some new ones. Just do not tell your father, he will become violent. I don't want him to hurt you, I love you more than anything in the world, and you're precious to me." As her voice rose, she grabbed Faye and ran out the door, leaving the other children to fend for themselves.

Upon arriving at The Cobbler Shop , she yelled for the shoemaker and through the open doors in the back room came Mr. Miroku Cobbler, in all his glory, in a raggedy smock and old britches.

"Good morning Mrs. Kagome, how's all your kids do' in?" the friendly voice of Miroku greeted her.

"I'm in trouble. My daughter has lost her shoes and I don't want her father to be vexed."

"I would help you, but I'm in a bit of a predicament myself. I haven't anything to make to shoes out of," Miroku's sorry reply did not seem to worry Mr. Kagome.

"I could always take one of the sheep from my husband's pasture. All you would need to do is make one small pair of shoes and the rest is your to keep." Scheming against her husband brought a smile to her face.

"That will be sufficient payment; I await the lamb at dusk."

Smiling in acceptance to the agreement, Mrs. Kagome grabbed her child and ran out of the shop.

Later that evening, like a good wife, Mrs. Kagome made dinner. It was so nice a dinner that her husband was so pleased he fell directly to sleep. Tiptoeing out into the night Mrs. Kagome headed towards the pasture. With a long length of rope, she gathered one sheep, and became part of the darkness.

Upon arriving at the Cobbler's small abode, she rapped softly on the door. Flickering, a light illuminated the house and Jeff opened the door.  
With his eyes, he directed her to leave the lamb at the back porch of the house.

As she was told, Mrs. Kagome deposited the lamb and ran home. Seeing the house light on awaiting her, she became frightened. Her husband must have noticed her absence. With sad courage, she opened the door and walked inside. Seeing the meaningful look in her husband's eyes, her heart fell. She was in trouble, but at least he did not know of the sheep. She bent down and accepted her punishment.

Early in the morning, Miroku awoke and skinned the sheep. His work on the shoes began, and by the time evening approached, he was almost finished. He would ask his wife for two ribbons for laces. She questioned his motive and he told her of the sheep. When asked for the fleece he agreed and gave it to her. For dinner, they had such a feast, that all twelve children were full. The next morning he would bring the shoes to Mrs. Kagome, but now he would use the rest of the lambs and make shoes.

Miroku awoke early and delivered the shoes to Mrs. Kagome, and set them next to the cow should would be milking later. Afterward he went to town and put the pair of shoes into his shop. He had made the best and strongest pair of shoes ever to be witnessed in the small town.

At around lunchtime a man of large build entered the shop. Miroku recognized this man as Mr. Inuyasha, Kagome's husband, and was slightly frightened.

Mr. Inuyasha hollered in a deep round voice, "I am interesting in purchasing your finest pair of shoes, for the reason that I believe my appearance looks humbled by these solid homey shoes." During this statement, eighty pounds were thrown on the table.

"Yes sir, yes sir! Thank you sir!" Mr. Cobbler gathered the shoes and handed them to Inuyasha. Now, it was not quite the coincidence that Inuyasha was given the shoes that were made of his prized sheep, for they were the only one's in the store.

Inuyasha strutted out of the shop with a scowl on his face and went directly to his herd to think. He was furious! That stupid cobbler had in some way taken his favorite sheep and butchered it! He would know his baby's skin anywhere, and Mr. Cobbler would pay.

Mr. Inuyasha waited until the dark of night and set out to Mr. cobbler's house. Upon arriving, Inuyasha called in a thin voice for help, and Miroku ran out of house with a cooking knife.

"I'm coming, I'll help you!" Miroku's scared face shown in the darkness, his voice shaky, "where are you? I will help!"

Stepping into the light Mr. Inuyasha stood in all his glory, nightgown and all.

"Mr. Cobbler, call out to your wife and tell her not to wait up. Also, grab your shoe making supplies." Doing so, Mrs. Cobbler's faithful answer comforted Inuyasha, all would be fine. All would be well… Inuyasha's sinister smile brought a shiver even down his own spine. Tonight would be fun.

Inuyasha lead Miroku out into the middle of the forest and turned to Miroku. Swiftly, Inuyasha had Miroku's cooking knife in hand and with amazing agility had Miroku to the ground.

"Get-get off of me! Lemme go!" Miroku's terrified voice rang emptily through the forest, not reaching a single ear.

"Don't worry dear, all will be fine." Incredibly, Miroku stopped struggling, giving Inuyasha the chance to lift his head and make a slit below Miroku's chin. Shifting his hands through the flap, Inuyasha loosened the muscles and lifted the skin on Miroku's face above his head. Miroku had passed out, and had been left in the tender care of Mr. Inuyasha. Mirth filled Inuyasha's heart as he skinned Miroku alive. Using the skin, she created thirteen well-made shoes. Standing up, he walked towards Miroku's home, and left Miroku to bleed to death.

Knocking on the door of Miroku's humble abode, he let himself in and dropped the shoes next to the sleeping body of Mrs. Cobbler. Letting himself out, Inuyasha walked home with a smirk on his face.

The next morning Miroku's body was found. In a village as small as this, everyone is invited to the funerals, even Inuyasha and his family. Mr. Inuyasha upon entering the cemetery he noticed the Cobbler family's footwear. They were wearing the very shoes that he himself had created with the skin of their father. With a small smile, he apologized about the untimely death of Miroku and walked away. This man, this Shepard always got the best out of life, and today was no exception.


End file.
